1. Field
The present invention is a wireless broadband interactive gaming system and method. More particularly, the wireless broadband interactive gaming system and method operates in a networked environment that interfaces with a gaming server and a video server.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes gaming devices, on-line gaming, networked interactive gaming, and biometrics.
Gaming Devices
For purposes of this patent, the term “gaming” shall refer to either gambling and/or gaming applications. Gaming devices include games of skill and games of chance. Games of chance include many casino-type gaming devices in which the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a game of chance may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Games of skill comprises a skill component in which a player combines letters or words (word puzzles), answers questions (trivia), overcomes challenges (video games), competes with other players (networked video games), and the like. Generally, a game of skill is a game requiring a level of skill which does not rely solely on chance. Some games of skill require a high degree of expertise and knowledge and other games of skill require very limited expertise or knowledge.
On-Line Gaming
In June 2001, Nevada signed a bill that could result in Nevada being the first state to offer legalized gambling over the Internet. The new law authorizes state gaming regulators to set up an infrastructure to license and oversee online gaming in Nevada when such gaming becomes legal. Online gaming is a federal issue whose legality is unclear at present.
A variety of technological limitations have been asserted as preventing Congress's endorsement of on-line gaming. These technological limitations are related to the prevention of underage gambling, the control of gambling addiction, and ensure on-line gaming is secure and reliable.
To prevent underage gambling prior art systems and methods use passwords, user IDs, credit cards and “click-through” agreements that ask the player to agree to being of legal gambling age by clicking on a button. Presently, there are no systems and methods to control on-line gambling addiction. With respect to ensuring on-line gaming is secure and reliable, prior art system and methods use various cryptographic techniques such as RSA encryption, digital certificates, or other similar well known cryptographic methods. These cryptographic methods are helpful in ensuring secure communications, however these cryptographic method do not ensure that the individual accessing the on-line game is a valid user.
In view of the prior art systems, a minor or other unauthorized individual may simply needs a user ID and a corresponding password to access a gaming site. The obtaining of a user ID and password is a relatively simple task as this information is generally not modified. Commonly the user ID information is acquired by simply identifying the web site's naming convention for the player. The player password can be easily determined by simply remembering the pattern of keys typed by the player during the log-on procedures or by simply requesting the password from the player as part of a diagnostic procedure. The latter is a trick commonly used by hackers to access a system. The password problem may be overcome by modifying the password on a regular basis, however the player must then remember the modified password and should the player forget the password a new password is mailed. During the mailing process it is common for e-mail to be easily intercepted in cyberspace. Additionally, it is common for unauthorized users to simulate being at a certain location by submitting an IP address that identifies an authorized user.
Therefore, a better system and method for identifying a valid user is needed. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide a gaming system and method that would prevent underage gambling, is simple to implement, prevents gambling addiction, and provides a higher degree of security and reliability from unauthorized users.
Networked Interactive Gaming
Networked interactive gaming III an open networked environment such as the Internet is well-known. However, interactive gaming in an open network such as the Internet is confined to communicating with other devices using the same TCP/IP protocols. Currently networked interactive gaming systems using the TCP/IP protocol are not configured to communicate with interactive set-top boxes using MPEG protocols.
Networked interactive gaming in an open networked environment using traditional security methods such as secure socket layers and digital certificates are well known. However, networked interactive gaming in an open networked environment using traditional security methods does not prevent gambling from a minor having acquired a parent's user ID and password without the parent's consent.
Networked interactive gaming using LANs and WANs for progressive slot machines having large jackpots are also well-known. However, networked interactive systems using LANs and WANs for progressive slot machines generally exist in a highly secure proprietary network environment. Thus, the creation of a progressive slot machine with a large jackpot in an open network environment is not well known.
Biometrics
A biometric is a measurable psychological and/or behavioral trait that can be captured and subsequently compared with another instance at the time of verification. This definition includes the matching of fingerprints, voice patterns, hand geometry, iris and retina scans, vein patterns and other such methodologies. For purposes of the invention described heretofore, the definition of biometrics also includes signature verification, keystroke patterns and other methodologies weighted towards individual behavior.
Biometric applications for games of skill and games of chance are limited. For example biometric gaming applications are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,404 granted to Walker et al. teaches a method and apparatus for using player input codes (e.g., numeric, biometric or physical) to affect the outcomes of electronic gambling devices, such as slot machines. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,876 granted to Cumbers teaches a system and method for passively tracking the play of players playing gaming devices such as slot machines. Players provide identification information and facial recognition data is acquired by a digital or video camera. For each player an account file and a file of the facial image data is stored. When the player plays the slot machine, a camera scans the player and acquires facial image data which is compared to stored data to identify the player. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 granted to Crevelt et al. teaches a gaming machine configured to perform EFT transactions which are limited to preset amounts. The patent teaches the use of a finger print imaging device, and retinal scans for verifying a player's identity.
Although biometric applications for gaming applications are known, biometric applications for on-line gaming systems are not known. Furthermore, the managing of biometric information and gaming information in an open network environment are not known. Additionally, the use of biometrics in a gaming system and method to prevent underage gambling and prevent gambling addiction are not known.